Lindsay & Tyler's Wedding
by gman5846
Summary: Here it is! The wedding of Lindsay & Tyler! What will it be like? Also for their honeymoon & speeches? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Getting Dressed Up

**Present day 6:00 PM:**

**At the church:**

**At the girl's dressing room:**

(Lindsay was seen wearing her A-line floor-length chiffon wedding dress. While Gwen & Heather are her bridesmaids, & Courtney was the maid of honor.)

"I don't believe it! I still can't believe your wedding is today!" Courtney said

"I know! Thanks for becoming the maid of honor Courtney." Lindsay said

"No problem." Courtney replied

(Then they've hugged comfortably for 20 seconds & pulled away.)

"Hey Heather, are you mad that me & Tyler are getting married?" Lindsay asked

Heather takes a deep breath & says "Of course not. I'm just proud of you that you're getting married today. And I also wanna say good luck on your upcoming honeymoon."

"Aww! Thanks!" Lindsay cooed

"No problem."

"Hey Gwen! What about you?" Lindsay asked

"I just can't believe It's today. And I also can't believe It's on Valentine's Day!" Gwen replied

"I agree! Me & Tyler were saving all of our money for this event." Lindsay explained

"Wow! That's so cool! Good luck today, ok?"

"Ok!"

(Then they've all went into a group hug together.)

* * *

**At the men's dressing room:**

(Tyler was seen dressed up in a black tuxedo with a red bow-tie, & he was nervous at the moment. While Duncan was his best man.)

"You ok Tyler?" Duncan asked

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous about the wedding. That's all." Tyler replied

"Oh, I see. Hopefully Lindsay will love your outfit. And I wonder who's gonna catch the bouquet?"

"I don't know, Duncan. But I hope everything will be good." Tyler said

"I hope so too. Now let's go to the aisle & we'll get you ready. Ok?" Duncan asked

"Ok." Tyler replied

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. The Wedding Ceremony

**At the church aisle:**

(A bunch of people showed up, & some Total Drama competitors have showed up for the wedding as well, besides Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, & Heather. They were Alejandro, Trent, Sam, Dakota, Mike, Zoey, Owen, Izzy, Samey, Topher, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Lightning, Anne Maria, Noah, Emma, Kitty, & Cameron. Even Chris, Don, & Chef showed up.)

(While Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Alejandro & Tyler were all at the stand, & Chris was the priest.)

"I'm just glad that today is your wedding." Duncan said

"I agree Duncan. I just can't wait to see how Lindsay looks in her wedding outfit."

"How long were you & Lindsay dating?" Alejandro asked

"13 years." Tyler replied

"Wow! That's cool man. What are you gonna do in your honeymoon?" Trent asked

(Tyler whispers in Trent's ear so that no one can hear him.)

"Ok. That would be a great vacation for you & Lindsay. I just can't believe that the wedding is on Valentine's day, which is today!" Trent said

"I agree, If Beth was here, she would've been so happy for Lindsay. Can't you believe it's been 3 years since she passed away?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, that shooting she had was terrible." Duncan replied

"I agree. Hopefully the speech that Lindsay's gonna make is going to be good." Alejandro said

"I hope so too Al. By the way, what happened to Jose?" Tyler asked

"Well.. He was killed in a car accident last year." Alejandro replied

"I'm sorry dude."

"It's alright."

"By the way, when's the wedding of you & Heather?" Tyler asked

"It's gonna be on September of this year. We've saved a bunch of money for it." Alejandro explained

"Wow! You must've been so lucky." Tyler replied

"I know man, I know.."

(Then Bridal Chorus starts playing & everyone stood up for the wedding. & Lindsay happily comes to the aisle with the bouquet in her hands, Tyler, was gazing lovingly at Lindsay at what she was wearing. While the boys were surprised.)

"Wow.." Tyler said

"She looks beautiful.." Duncan said

"I agree." Trent said

"Me too."

(Then Lindsay happily comes to the stand close to Tyler, as Chris began to speak.)

"Ladies & gentleman, dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of former Total Drama competitors, Lindsay & Tyler. They've been dating for 13 years, & after Total Drama All-Stars ended, Lindsay moved into Tyler's house because she wanted to live with him for the rest of her life." Chris announced

(The audience awed about it.)

"They've been on a bunch of dates after the series ended. Their relationship went closer since then. & on the day of Lindsay's birthday of last year, Tyler gave her a special present which they've got engaged." Chris continued

(The audienced awed again.)

* * *

**1 hour later..**

"Ok, Lindsay. It's time for you to say your vows." Chris said

Lindsay gives the bouquet to Courtney, holds hands with Tyler & says "Tyler, I loved you ever since we've first met on Total Drama Island. We've used to ditch some challenges to chat since we were both on different teams. But our time went short on the season since you've got eliminated early due to your fear of chickens. & after I got eliminated after a bike race. I was happily reunited with you. And while you didn't qualify on Total Drama Action, I was thinking about you every night." Lindsay said

(The audience awed at this moment.)

"And while we were both on Total Drama World Tour, I always forget your name everytime when I see you. Until I remembered your name during a song when I started to remember you from the past. After the season ended. I was in All-Stars & got eliminated early, & you were shocked & speechless when I floated away from a balloon. After the season ended, I became a popular make-up artist, singer, songwriter & a model. And I moved into your house & our relationship went closer back then. I love you, you still look handsome, & I will always love you in all my heart." Lindsay continued

(The audience awed again, while Heather, Dakota, Zoey, & Samey were tearing up.)

"Ok Tyler, your turn." Chris said

Tyler clears his throat & says "Lindsay, my sweet & awesome girl. When I've first met you on Total Drama Island, I've had feelings for you after Duncan killed a cockroach."

(The audience laughed at this while Duncan shrugged at that moment while laughing.)

"Ok, while we were both on separate teams, we used to hang out after the challenges are over. But after I got eliminated early, I was depressed & I was thinking about you every night. When I didn't qualify for Total Drama Action. I was upset because we've got separated before the season started. And when I qualified for World Tour with you, I felt happy since I've wanted to spent time with you again. And even though you always forget my name & didn't remember me during the season. I still love you. And yes, you did grow up 6 years ago & remembered my name. Our relationship went closer after All-Stars ended. We always go to a sports game everytime we date. And we've been dating for 13 years, & I'll always remember last year that I've proposed to you on your birthday. I love you, Happy Valentine's day, & I will always stay with you forever & ever." Tyler continued

(The audience awed again, while Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, Duncan, Owen, Emma, & Zoey teared up.)

"Oh, It's so beautiful!" Owen said in a cracked voice & wipes his tears

"I agree Owen. *sniff*" Izzy replied

"I promise not to cry.." Duncan said

"Me too." Courtney replied as she waved to him while he waved to her back

"They grew up so fast!" Bridgette cried

"I agree Bridge." Geoff replied

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

"Ok, may I have the rings, please?" Chris asked

(Sam comes out as the ring barrier & gives the pillow to Chris & the rings were in there.)

"Do you, Tyler. Take Lindsay as your lawfully wedded wife?" Chris asked

"I do." Tyler said as he puts the ring on Lindsay's finger

"And do you, Lindsay. Take Tyler as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I absolutely do. I will always love you in all my heart Tyler!" Lindsay choked up as she puts the ring on Tyler's finger

* * *

**Another 5 minutes later..**

"By the power vested in me by the State of Canada, I now pronounce you, husband & wife. You may kiss the bride!" Chris announced

(Lindsay puts her hands on Tyler's cheeks, & Tyler puts his hands on her waist, then they both kissed passionately on the lips & started to make-out passionately, & the audience were some cheering & clapping loudly.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. The Reception & Speeches

**At the reception: 8:00 PM:**

(Most of the guests are chatting, eating, & drinking. They are also waiting for the newlyweds. Chef even made a really nice wedding cake for them.)

"I can't believe they've got married!" Heather said in tears

"I agree Heather, times grow by that fast." Alejandro replied

"Do you still have a surprise for them when they get back from their honeymoon?" Courtney whispered

"Yeah, you'll see." Duncan whispered back

"If Beth was there, she would've loved it." Trent said

"I agree Trent. I can't believe It's been 3 years without her." Gwen said

"I know." Trent replied

"Hey Emma, what do you think of this wedding?" Noah asked

"It looks really cool! When did you first met Lindsay?" Emma asked

"During the first season of Total Drama." Noah explained

"Oh. Ok, I get it now." Emma replied

"Ladies & gentlemen! Give it up for your newlyweds, Lindsay & Tyler!" Chris announced on the microphone

(The guests clapped & cheered as Lindsay & Tyler arrived at the ballroom.)

"Now, let's introduce their slow dance." Chris said

(Then Lightning comes up on stage, Lindsay & Tyler began to slow dance, & Lightning begins to sing "I Wanna Know What Love Is." & everyone is shocked about his singing.)

Courtney was surprised about this & says "I thought Lightning could only rap!"

"Yeah, he does sing sometimes." Duncan replied

"Wow.. Never thought about that.." Courtney muttered

"OMG! I've never seen Lightning sing like that!" Anne Maria squealed

"Whoa! That's unexpected.." Sam said in surprise

"I agree Sam." Dakota replied

* * *

**After the song ended:**

(Lindsay & Tyler stopped slow dancing & kissed passionately on the lips. & everyone was cheering for them.)

"Ok! Who wants some cake?" Chris announced

(The guests cheered as Chef began to cut the cake.)

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay & Tyler were all seen sitting together in a table.)

"This wedding is awesome!" Lindsay chirped

"I agree Linds. We're so proud of you guys. And when you guys get back from your honeymoon, we have a surprise." Duncan explained

"What is it?" Lindsay asked

"We're not telling you!" Courtney replied

"Ok.." Tyler muttered

"But anyways.. Cheers." Duncan said

"Cheers!" They all said as they raise their cups & touch them & began to drink & eat

* * *

**Another 5 minutes later..**

(Duncan comes up to the stage, clears his throat, & waits for everyone in the party to be silenced.)

"Ok, first off, I just wanna say congratulations to one of the most popular couple in the Total Drama series, Lindsay & Tyler. I've first met them back in season 1, I didn't interact with them that much. Until the merge showed up, while Lindsay got eliminated by Heather, I started to defend her ever since she got eliminated unfairly." Duncan said

(The guests laughs a little.)

"While Tyler didn't qualify for season 2, they were both separated until Lindsay got eliminated because she accidentally voted for herself. Even though she was supposed to vote for me." Duncan chuckled

(The guests laughs at this again.)

"Before that, after she won the mystery movie challenge, she took me to the movies to make Courtney jealous."

(The guests oohs at this while Courtney, Lindsay, & Tyler all blush.)

"Yeah.. But back in season 3, they were both qualified for it. And later episodes, after I kissed Gwen. Tyler revealed it in front of all of the contestants back in Greece. And after Tyler stepped on a land mine during the challenge in Area 51, he was out because of it. After Total Drama ended, Me & Courtney became great friends with them. We've always hang out with them 24/7, we've even went to a ball last summer, & we've even got stranded on deserted island, And they were really good fruit hunters. I mean, Lindsay has got to be one of the nicest people you'll ever meet." Duncan explained

(The guests all awed at this while Lindsay blushes again then smiles.)

Duncan raises his cup up & says "Anyways.. To Lindsay & Tyler!"

(Then all of the guests raise their cups up & claps from that speech.)

"Wow Duncan! That was really good!" Courtney said

"I agree!" Lindsay chirped

"Wow, thanks!" Duncan said

"No problem buddy." Tyler replied

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(Some guests were eating, slow dancing, & drinking. While Lindsay taps on Duncan's shoulder.)

"Hey Duncan, would you mind if I make a speech?" Lindsay asked

"Sure." Duncan replied

(Then Lindsay comes up on stage & everyone silenced again.)

"Uh.. Hi, I'm Lindsay, and uh.. Today's my wedding, & I'm so happy!" Lindsay giggled

(The audience clapped.)

"First off, I just wanna say that this is one of the best days I've ever had, I mean, really. Tyler is one of the best boys I've ever met ever since Total Drama started." Lindsay said then she tears up a little "*sniff* Sorry. I'm trying my best not to cry.. *sniff* *sniff* This wedding means a whole lot to me. And I've had this dream every day while I was in the Total Drama series. And my dream came true!" She announced in a cracked voice, then she clears her throat & continues "Thanks to all of the people, who've came to this beautiful wedding. And It's definitely, a dream come true. *sniff*" Then she has a bunch of tears trying to come out of her & wipe them away, then continues "I love you all so much. And especially my sweet & handsome new husband Tyler. He means so much to me, and.. *sniff* I just love him a lot. If Beth was there, she would've been so proud of me. We still all miss her so much.. *sniff* *sniff* Anyways.. Thank you, & cheers!" She announced then she raised her cup up & tried her best not to cry again while the guests shouted "Cheers!" again.

(Then Lindsay went out of the stage back to her wedding table.)

"That was amazing." Courtney said

"That was a great speech Lindsay." Duncan said

"Yeah, it was beautiful & awesome." Tyler said

"Aww! *sniff* thank you guys.." Lindsay said in a cracked voice

(Then all 4 of them went into a group hug together.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. The Honeymoon

**Outside 11:00 PM:**

(The reception has ended, Tyler was walking out of the door while he was carrying Lindsay in bridal style, & most of the guests were throwing rice at them to congratulate them. Lindsay threw the bouquet, Courtney & Gwen were hoping to catch it, but it was caught in Heather's hands. Much to her surprise, then she smiled at her.)

"Sorry!" Lindsay said

(Courtney & Gwen gave Lindsay a thumbs up.)

"So.. Where do you want to go in our honeymoon?" Tyler asked

"I'll think about it." Lindsay replied

"Ok."

(Then they've both walked to a black limo, which had the sign 'Just Married' on the back. The limo drove off while everyone was throwing rice at them.)

Courtney was tearing up at the moment & says "I'm gonna miss them in a few days, hopefully they'll be back for our surprise."

"I agree Court." Duncan replied

(Then they've both put their arms around each other to watch the limo drive away.)

* * *

**At a hotel 3:00 AM:**

(Lindsay & Tyler both went to Florida to their honeymoon, they were still in their wedding clothes, & they were cuddling each other on the bed.)

"This is the best day of my life, Tyler." Lindsay said

"I agree Linds. I can't believe we've got married on Valentine's Day." Tyler chuckled

"I know right? It feels awesome!" Lindsay chirped

"I agree, I also got you a present." Tyler said

"What is it?" Lindsay asked

(Tyler gets a big Valentine's heart, Lindsay opened it, and there were heart shaped chocolate truffles.)

"OMG! It looks really awesome!" Lindsay chirped

"Yeah, wanna try some?" Tyler asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

(Then they've both ate some of the truffles from the heart, & it tasted really good.)

"Mmm! So good!" Lindsay said while eating

"I agree Linds." Tyler replied while eating

* * *

**2 minutes later..**

(They've both finished some of it, & Tyler puts the heart on the floor.)

"What do you think?" Tyler asked

"It's so delicious!" Lindsay replied in joy

"I'm glad you asked." Tyler chuckled

"Aren't you surprised that Heather got the bouquet?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, I was thinking that either Courtney, Gwen, Zoey, Dakota, or even Anne Maria was gonna catch it. But I was completely surprised that Heather caught it." Tyler explained

"I know!" Lindsay replied, then she starts to tear up a little. "I bet Beth would've been so happy for me.. *sniff* If she was there in the wedding, she definitely would've got the bouquet.." She said in a cracked voice

"Yeah, It's been like 3 years without her." Tyler replied

"I know Tyler, I just miss her so much.." Lindsay said then she sobs in Tyler's chest while he comforts her

"It's ok Linds. We all miss her so much. I bet she's happy for you in heaven." Tyler said

"*sniff* I agree Tyler. *sniff* I can't believe it's been 3 years.." Lindsay sobbed

"It will be ok. At least we've got married though! Right?" Tyler asked

"Yeah. It's like the best day of my life!" Lindsay cried

"Me too." Tyler chuckled

Lindsay finally cheers up, & says "So.. What do you want to do now?"

"Do you wanna make-out?" Tyler asked

"I love too!" Lindsay replied

(Then they've began to make-out passionately on the bed.)

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(They've both finished making out, they were both cuddling on the bed & panting for air. Lindsay was left on with her white bra & panties, while Tyler was left on in his black boxers.)

"I love you Tyler. This is the best day of my life, & I'll always remember this wedding forever." Lindsay whispered

"I love you too Linds. & I agree with that. Goodnight." Tyler replied

"Goodnight." Lindsay whispered as she fell asleep

(Tyler kisses her on the head which made her giggle & falls asleep as well.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	5. A Big Surprise

**2 weeks later..**

(They've both returned back to Canada, they were still in their wedding clothes, & Lindsay has a sleeping mask on her so that she won't see the surprise until Tyler opens it for her.)

"Ok Linds, ready for your surprise?" Tyler asked

"I'm ready Tyler! I'm still not peeking!" Lindsay replied

"Ok, 1, 2 3!" Tyler said then he puts the sleeping mask off of her

"SURPRISE!" Two familiar voices yelled

"What?!" Lindsay said in surprise

(It was revealed that it was Courtney & Duncan, Courtney was wearing a long black dress while Duncan was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie. & it was later revealed that they've bought them a new house as their new neighbors.)

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" Lindsay asked in surprise

"It took them 2 months by building your new house, & we're your new neighbors! Isn't it exciting?" Duncan asked

"Oh my gosh! Thanks!" Lindsay yelled in joy as she hugs Courtney & Duncan "Thank you guys so much."

"No problem. Your dream came true!" Courtney replied

"Wow! Thanks!" Lindsay said

"No problem." Duncan chuckled

They all pull away, Tyler walks to them, & Courtney says "How was your honeymoon in Florida?"

"It was great! We've went to Universal Studios, a beach, & many other stuff!" Lindsay explained

"Really? That's awesome!" Duncan said

"We've also went to some baseball games as well." Tyler explained

"That's cool there you guys! And we're so happy that we're your new neighbors." Courtney giggled

"I agree." Duncan replied

"Aww! *sniff* Thank you.." Lindsay said in a cracked voice

(Then they've all went into a group hug together.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
